ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Radical Squadron
The Radical Squadron is a 2003 television show loosely based off the vigilantes T-Bone and Razor. The series takes place in the fictional metropolis of Megakat City, which is populated by anthropomorphic felines, known as "kats". The titular SWAT Kats are two vigilante pilots who possess a state-of-the-art fighter jet with an array of weaponry. Throughout the series, they face various villains as well as competition from Megakat City's militarized police force called the Enforcers. It was rebooted by Breaking Bad ''creator Vince Gilligan, famous screenwriter David S. Goyer, and newcomer Danny Raymond. The first season follows Jake Clawson, who returns to MegaKat after twelve years away from the United States studying science and martial arts. Upon his return to MegaKat City, he is reunited with his butler, Eddie Fisher, his sister, Jenna Clawson, and his best friend, Tommy Clawstone. Jake rekindles his relationships, while spending his nights Fontaineing down and sometimes killing criminals as a vigilante. He uncovers William Clawstone's plan to destroy Old MegaKat, a crime ridden neighborhood. Eddie joins Jake on his crusade. Jake also reconnects with his ex-girlfriend Callie Briggs, who is still angry at Jake for breaking up with her to travel the world. Jake must also deal with Sergeant Chance Furlong, who discovers he is a vigilante and is obsessed with proving it. Cast * Barry Gordon as '''Jake Clawson/Razor' * Charlie Adler as Chance Furlong/T-Bone * Gary Oldman as Eddie Fisher * David Harewood as Ulysses Feral * Helena Mattson as Felicia Furfax * Donal Logue as Harry Whiskas * Brock Peters as William Clawstone/Dark Kat * Jamey Sheridan as Robert Clawson ' * Mary Kay Bergman as '''Catherine Clawson ' * Robert Patrick as 'Leiter Greenbox ' Episodes # "Pilot"- Jake Clawson returns home to MegaKat City at the age of twenty-five from training abroad in martial arts, man-Fontaineing, and science for the past 12 years. Jake is reunited with his butler JereJennah Fisher , best friend Tommy Balcus, and is surprised to learn that he has a half sister named Jenna Clawson, who is staying at Clawson Manor after her foster parents died in a car crash years ago. At the same time Jake returns to MegaKat, Chance Furlong moves to MegaKat City, after a transfer from Jennami. Both Jake and Furlong are swiftly acquainted with the corruption and violence of MegaKat City. When Feral is picking up Furlong at a train station, they witness a group of corrupt cops led by Ben Singleton harassing a homeless woman. Feral and Furlong beat them all up and Furlong gives the woman some money. Furlong demands to know from Feral why there is so much police corruption in MegaKat City, however, Feral refuses to answer. Jake meets with Clawson Enterprises CEO Cyrus Meece , who gives him some papers to sign soon. Knowing the anger Jake is now in, Eddie suggests a lawyer, and Jake thinks of another old friend- Felicia Furfax. However, Felicia refuses to speak with Jake due to being angry at him for leaving her as a teenager years ago. Because of this, Jake decides to ask his friend Tommy Balcus, who is an executive of Balcus Corp, for advice. Tommy welcomes Jake back and says he will look at the papers. Jake is informed by Eddie that Feral called for him at Clawson Chemicals. Arriving there, and noticing the green pool of hazardous chemicals, Feral and Jake, only to learn neither one called the other. It's a trap! The access hatch closes and locks, and water rushes in. In flashbacks, at 2 A.M. Robert Clawson sits in the secret underground portion of his study, slowly realizing that he is hearing strange noises coming from his study. After making a brief call to the MegaKat City Police Department, he arms himself with a handgun and goes up to find a ransacked study. Making his way into the foyer, he encounters three men wearing Halloween-styled masks. After a brief shootout, he manages to badly wound one of the masked individuals, and drive the two others away. Just when Robert thinks everything is okay, he finds that he has taken for granted the badly-wounded intruder who is about to shoot him. # '"Welcome Back, Jake Clawson"- '''Working together, Feral and Jake find a tunnel 20 feet overhead, and using acrobatics, Jake gets himself and Feral to safety. Both agree that someone wants them dead. Nearby, a mysterious man watches. The next morning, Jake and Feral meet with forensic scientist Walter Morgan, talking about his late father, whom they described him as "nervous" just before he died. As Morgan says he will check around, Jake meets with Tommy, who demands that he does not sign the papers. While this happens, Tommy gets two phone calls from his father William. All of a sudden, Tommy's mood swings and he tells Jake to sign the papers. Jake changes the subject and asks about Felicia, and Tommy tells him to give her some time. As they leave, two sedans come up behind the Rolls and open fire. A chase begins with Jake barely making it out alive. Back at Clawson Manor, Jake creates a ruse to explain why he did not turn in the papers yet. Just then, Feral calls and tells him what Morgan found: weekly shipments of hazardous waste. Jake wants to meet, but Feral tells Jake to stay. Jake gets an idea, alarming Eddie. Later, Jake arrives at Clawson Chemicals, dressed in a green hood , and follows Feral, Chance Furlong, and Roy Harper. Suddenly, the three encounter the bad guys. Jake helps, but stays out of sight the whole time. After killing the last guy (by shooting him with an arrow ), he and Eddie leave, with Jake commenting that he may have found something he's good at. Jake and Eddie meet with Feral, learning the chemicals were drugs, and later hear that the head bad guy hung himself. Later, Jake is greeted by a surprise birthday party with Jenna, Ulysses, Feral, and Tommy. Tommy destroys the papers Jake was told to sign, as he now owns ClawsonCorp. Meece comes to the party, and tells Jake that their stock might take a beating if word gets out about the drugs. He gives him a book, "Business for Beginners", and after he leaves, Jake tells everyone that he has a lot to learn and he's staying in MegaKat. In flashbacks, just as Robert thinks it is the end for him, Eddie Fisher steps in and puts an end to the intruder .Before sunrise, Harry Whiskas and his week-long partner Ulysses Feral arrive at the Clawson Manor to investigate the incident. Harry gets chastised by Feral after he briefly flirts with Sabrina Williams the newscaster, who is on the scene to inquire about the rumors surrounding the robbery. After a long conversation with the Clawson couple (in which Harry notes that Eddie Fisher is a sniper and Catherine Clawson is quite attractive), the detectives quickly depart from the scene, noting that the incident doesn't quite fit the pattern of the recent art thefts that have been plaguing MegaKat. # "Love American Style"- Jake remembers seeing on the board that Feral had in his office believing that Clawson Enterprises is responsible for all the crime in MegaKat City. That makes Jake decide to investigate Cyrus Meece by having Eddie convince Meece to give him a job in the IT department where he meets Naomi Singh. Unfortunately, Naomi is disappointed since her friend, who was illegally immigrating from Cuba, went missing which is why she asked her boyfriend Michael Adkins to look into it. Jake, showing sympathy for Naomi , decides to be a step ahead of Michael, and as Razor investigates a salvage yard owner named Pete Leoncavallo and his mistress Susan McGuire. Jake discovers that Pete and Susan have been murdering smuggled immigrants who cannot afford to pay for their freedom. Jake frees the immigrants and sends the evidence he collects to Feral which leads to their arrests. In flashbacks, At noon, work begins on repairing the damage wrought by the robbery. Robert Clawson asks Eddie about the condition of Nigel the gate guard for the Clawson Manor, who was knocked unconscious during the incident and is still currently in the hospital. Robert brings up the possibility that he was involved, a subject which angers Eddie due to his previous association with Nigel. Later, Robert gets into a discussion with Jake Clawson and his reaction to the events that have transpired. Jake reiterates his fascination with monsters as manifested through the eyes of the book Grendel. He also discusses a growing anger with injustice, and how criminals need to be punished. Jake concludes that he prefers math and science over literature in school, as a true solution can be found with the first two, while there is no simple one for the last. Before he is dismissed, he once again asks permission to take boxing lessons with Eddie, but is rejected outright by Catherine. Catherine brings up the possibility that the robbery was an inside job, which gives Robert an idea. # "A Deadly Shot"- Jake tracks down a corrupt millionaire named James Holder, who has been supplying defective fire alarms to people in the Glades, which resulted in numerous casualties. When Jake confronts Holder with the intention of giving him a chance to right his wrongs, Holder is gunned down by Lawton (Will Smith), a mercenary calling himself Dead Shot. Jake decides to play the spoiled billionaire playboy routine in order to cover suspicion on him. Jake deduces that Lawton is Dead Shot and that he was assigned to kill businessmen, including Meece at an auction. As Razor, Jake enlists the help of Feral to prevent Lawton's plan while providing him with evidence that Gotham City businessman Chance Deleon, who is at the auction to bid for control over Palmer Tech, contracted Lawton. Feral then has Deleon arrested. Jake stops Lawton, apparently killing him. However, Furlong is shot during the fight after saving Cyrus Meece from being gunned down by the assassin. In order to save Furlong’s life, Jake is forced to reveal his dual identity to him. In flashbacks, Back at the Enforcers on that same afternoon, Harry and Feral get to the Forensics Department to find some more answers about the man that was killed by Eddie Fisher. Elroy Purvis quickly explains the background of the intruder after a quick riddle relating to the man's name. The intruder Byron Stone had been a former inmate of Blackleg Prison after being released only two weeks prior. Harry quickly remembers the time he was arrested, and how Stone had worked as a freelancer for just about every faction around, Katscratch and Moxie Fontaine included. # "An Innocent Man"- Jake offers Furlong a chance to fight at his side and help the city, which the latter refuses. Later, Jake discovers a connection between Peter Deccan, a death row inmate, and Tim Paul, one of Meece’s associates. As the vigilante, he enlists the help of Felicia to prove Deccan's innocence. Working together, the pair uncovers the truth, but Paul has his mercenaries stage a prison riot so that they can have Felicia and Deccan killed before the truth is revealed. Jake sneaks into the prison dressed as a guard and saves the two, with her realizing that the vigilante is merciless. Deccan is exonerated while Brooder is arrested. Furlong starts to obsessively tail Jake, determined to prove that he is a vigilante. In flashbacks, Robert recruits the services of Gregory Collins, a former Enforcers detective turned private investigator, who had been kept on a retainer by Robert for the past 10 years as a way of helping keep Leiter Greenbox and his machinations in check. Robert remembers the awkward years where he allowed Greenbox to operate unchecked, followed by the years after, where he funded the various victims of Greenbox's experiments who over time either died of sickness and natural causes or just gradually disappeared. Gregory points out that Robert should check up on Karen Jennings, the only living survGreenboxr of Pinewood Farms. Robert agrees and after a brief discussion about the break-in, he heads home. But after a series of attempts to contact Karen on the phone fails, he breaks off and heads toward her hideout instead. # "Rex Shard"- Roy and Furlong begin investigating a kidnapping and murder spree, unaware that a scientist named Rex Shard and his colleague Ferris Boyle are the culprits. Shard has been killing people to see if they're organs are a perfect match for his daughter he is obsessed with reviving named Lauren. Boyle determines that Nora needs an organ transplant, but due to her rare blood type there are no suitable donors available. Shard declares that they will use live donor, even if it means the donor will die in the process. Boyle is at first reluctant to kill an innocent girl, but Shard offers Boyle more money that will put an end to his financial problems. Felicia Furfax is a perfect match, and Shard learns from her friend Joanna de la Vega that Felicia is having dinner with Tommy. Shard then attacks the restaurant and kidnaps Felicia , taking her to an abandoned oil rig where he and Boyle are. Jake tries to rescue Felicia only to get injured. In flashbacks, Robert locates Karen Jennings, a former Blackleg inmate on whom experiments were performed at Pinewood Farms, a Clawson Enterprises facility, by the Philosopher. Unfortunately, Greenbox sends his scientist Shard to kill her with the promise of reviving his wife. # '"A Dead Man Feels No Cold"-''' Upon learning that Nora is still at MegaKat Asylum, Victor Shard builds an armored suit. Shard arrives at the asylum and, after fighting through security and the police, manages to escape with Nora. Elsewhere, Jake tries to find clues to where Felicia might be by searching Shard' old house. Furlong appears and asks him what he is doing. After a fist fight between the two, a civilian arrives and orders them to stop fighting or he will call the police. Furlong tells Jake that he thinks Jake is not a hero and that Jake is a coward for hiding behind a hood and not owning up to what he does, and says that he will prove what he truly is soon enough, that he knows that he is up to something, and says that he will be watching him. Jake deduces that Shard is at the oil rig and goes there to save Felicia. Shard and Boyle explain the situation to Felicia, who claims that she is willing to help Nora for the "blood transfusion", but not at the oil rig, prompting Shard to keep Felicia imprisoned. When the time for the operation comes, Felicia realizes that they are lying when they say she will need to be put under for a mere transfusion. She escapes with the help of Koontz. Boyle gives pursuit and almost catches her, before Jake arrives as Razor. Shard arrives, and in the ensuing confrontation, Boyle accidentally shoots one of the fuel tanks and starts a rapidly spreading fire as Shard traps Jake. Shard insists that Boyle perform the operation, despite the oil rig blazing and ready to explode, but Boyle betrays Shard and attempts to escape, only to be killed by falling wreckage. Felicia and Razor work together to save Nora and Koontz. Unfortunately, Shard is "killed" in the explosion despite Jake’s efforts to save him after he and Felicia take the other two to his boat. Jake feels that he hasn't seen the last of Victor Shard and convinces Meece to revive Nora with an organ transplant operation funded by Clawson Enterprises. In the end, Shard is pleased with this while in hiding at the Arctic. In flashbacks, Barnes has Karen arrested which is why Robert, Morgan, and Feral break her out. Unfortunately, Shard arrives to kill her and Karen sacrifices her life to protect Robert. Feeling vengeful because of this, Robert vows to kill Shard and Greenbox since he and Karen had a father-daughter relationship before her death. # "Dark City"- After saving Midnight Lounge owner Douglas Reese from Komodo One, Jake takes a sample of the gang leader’s blood, but fails to find who it belongs to. Jake also becomes aware that the Komodo gang is planning to rob Ace Chemicals and reports it to the media. Jake goes into Ace Chemicals as Razor, and begins fighting the gang. Sergeant Furlong raids Ace Chemicals with SWAT officers, intent on arresting both Jake and Komodo One, but the building catches on fire. Komodo One tries to escape on a helicopter, but Jake pulls him back into the building. Jake tries to capture Komodo One, but the masked criminal escapes by jumping into a vat of chemicals. Jake and Eddie study data on the gang. Furlong later arrests Jake on suspicion of being a vigilante in front of Jenna. Because of this, Jake promises Furlong that when this incident is cleared, he is going to sue him for malicious prosecution. Furlong does not care believing that he has enough to put Jake behind bars. In flashbacks, An armed group robs a bank, and one wearing a red mask throws some of the stolen money into the crowd to ensure their escape. Feral and Whiskas identify the "Komodo" as Gus Floyd, but find him dead in the hideout. After a robbery led by Carl Strode, who now wears Floyd's mask, and Razor becoming a public hero, Feral and Whiskas track him to his house where they find him wounded and the mask gone. With information given by Strode, the police find and kill the remainder of the gang in a shootout. A teenage boy steals the mask. # "Broken"- Jake hires Felicia as his attorney and the Judge allows him to go free on bail. Due to Jake having witnessed the death of his parents, the District Attorney offers Jake an insanity plea with indefinite treatment for post-traumatic stress disorder in a psychiatric facility. Jake refuses, instead offering to take a polygraph test to prove his innocence, which he passes. While remanded under house arrest, Jake throws a prison-themed party, maintaining his bachelor playboy facade. He has Eddie pose as the vigilante and stop an arms dealer named Rum Miro who is in the city to sell automatic weapons to the city's gangs. The plan works and the charges are dropped after Feral kills a man sent to assassinate Jake. Furlong deduces that it was Eddie who interfered with the arms deal since he was not seen at the party. Nevertheless, Feral has Furlong suspended and Jake decides to drop the lawsuit out of respect for Ulysses. In flashbacks, Feral and Whiskas start investigating the abductions of street kids by Patti and Doug, operatives of Dr. Francis Dulmacher, A.K.A. the Dollmaker and have been posing as members of the Mayor's Homeless Outreach Program. Mayor Aubrey James announces plans to help MegaKat's homeless kids, rounding them up and shipping them out of town. Patti and Doug hijack one of the buses of street kids, including Sara. After Whiskas's extreme interrogation of an informant, Feral obtains a clue. Feral and Whiskas arrive and catch Patti and Doug while encountering Kyle. While Jake has plans to find a way to help the children. # "Ulysses Feral Jr."- While at a diner, Feral reunites with his son Ulysses Jr. Ulysses Jr. tells his father that he is taking medication to curb his violent impulses, and is trying to turn his life around. Ulysses Jr. announces he is planning to get a job at Felicity Smoak's clinic, and asks his father to help him by in turn asking Roy Harper to not speak against against his application. While Fontaineing down old cases, Commissioner Feral meets another murderer who might have been responsible for the death of Bess Keller, and begins to believe that his son may indeed have changed. In reality, however, Ulysses Jr. has become a serial killer. Smoak insists that Ulysses Jr. is doing a great job, but his father suspects otherwise and has Morgan test his medication. They discover that Ulysses Jr. has reversed the formula to increase his homicidal impulses, and correctly deduce he is going to poison an infant nutritional facility. Ulysses Jr. abducts Furlong when he is suspended and Furlong tells Ulysses Jr. that his father would be ashamed of him. Ulysses Jr. then stabs Furlong in his femoral arteries. Jake attempts to find them, and Ulysses Jr. explains that he knows Razor's secret identity – claiming that the Feral's and Clawsons are so connected to MegaKat that it would be impossible for him not to know. Ulysses Jr. reveals that he seeks to destroy Razor — "the weakest man in MegaKat" — and create a new generation of psychopaths by tainting a baby food production line. Though badly wounded, Furlong stabs Ulysses Jr. in the eye when he attacks him. Razor then bursts through the window and reveals he injected him with a tracking device when he shook hands earlier, noting that, while he might trust people, that does not stop him from being suspicious. When Ulysses Jr. tries to run away, his father shoots him in both legs, although he saves his son's life by stopping him from falling off a bridge. It is left ambiguous whether or not Ulysses Jr.'s plan actually succeeded. Furlong later trespasses Clawson Enterprises to visit Jake telling them that although Jake may have saved his life, this does not change anything between them. Becoming annoyed with Furlong, Jake gets security to throw him out. In flashbacks, Ulysses Jr. was a disturbed individual who displayed violent behavior from an early age; as a child, he kills animals and takes them apart as a hobby. He is also implicated in the disappearance of one of his school acquaintances Beth Keller. Felicia Drake swears that she saw her son carrying Bess' key-chain, although this is never proven. Discovering the proof of their son's disturbed mind, both his parents acted on getting their son help. LL would be sentenced to a mental hospital outside of MegaKat, his father not wanting him surrounded by the likes of MegaKat. # "Battle Royal"- At a charity event hosted by Meece, Mario crashes the party and makes it look like the two of them are best friends much to Meece's discomfort. Meece is then almost assassinated when someone puts a bomb inside his car and vows vengeance on Mario. Felicia becomes disappointed upon seeing that Jake has become a selfish millionaire playboy by dating two supermodels while Furlong knows this is an act. Commissioner Feral assigns Chance Furlong and rookie officer Amy Rorschach (Lindsey Gort) to take the recently captured Jacob Feebly, an escaped inmate from MegaKat Asylum with an expertise in advanced electronics and explosives back to MegaKat Asylum. On their way, they argue over whether the vigilante can be trusted with Furlong saying that they are running errands for a criminal while Rorschach replies that the vigilante has changed MegaKat for the better. As they are heading back, Furlong declares his intention to leave the MCU since Feral is sending a message to the police that they cannot do their jobs without vigilante help and Rorschach pulls into a vacant lot to confront Allen. However, the two get caught in a confrontation between gangs, Cyrus Meece and Mario Fontaine's gang. Mario's men are gunned down and Mario takes refuge behind Watson and Rohrbach's patrol car which Meece subsequently destroys with a rocket launcher. Rorschach and Mario manage to get clear in time while Furlong is rescued by The Hood who proceeds to take out Meece and his men. Mario Fontaine then threatens to kill Rorschach, but he is dispatched by Razor. Razor then leaves. Later, when Meece is in custody, he personally threatens Ulysses Jr. prompting Furlong to brutally beat Meece feeling that threatening someone's family is low, especially for someone like him. In flashbacks, Feral learns of the MegaKat Plan from Robert, who states that Fontaine and Mayor James are backing the project that will improve the MegaKat District, opposed by Katscratch, who has another plan. An independent hitman starts targeting the city council members involved in both opposing sides of the Plan In order to prevent the war, Mayor James holds a conference about a compromise on the MegaKat Plan, that Fontaine will handle small housing development projects and Katscratch will be refurbishing the Asylum. # "The Modern Dark Archer"- Mario Fontaine's lieutenant, Todd Frighten (Paul Blackthorn), is killed by a mysterious archer dressed in black who uses a shuiken. Feral deduces that the Throwing Star Killer has returned to MegaKat, but is ordered by the mayor to keep silent about this situation out of fear that this would cause a public panic. Jake plans a Christmas party at the mansion to bring back the spirit of the holidays to his family. He saves some hostages from the archer, who calls himself Dark Archer. The experience Dark Archer has in martial arts, archery, and weapons prove to be too much for Jake to handle. Jake is then left bloodied, broken, and forced to flee before he is killed. Upon returning to Clawson Manor, Clawson angrily admits that his best was not enough, and that perhaps the only way to confront a killer like Dark Archer is by using something he is loath to do: killing more people who are a lost cause. Clawson retrieves the bow and arrow that was used to kill his parents and begins to prepare for the coming battle. The Dark Archer goes to Balcus Corp where Purvis is there helping himself to some scotch. Purvis raises his glass to toast Dark Archer and Dark Archer takes off his hood, revealing himself to be William Balcus. Balcus and Purvis are revealed to be planning an event in six months, where thousands of people will die for what Balcus believes to be for the greater good. Feral decides to take time off the force and appoints a lieutenant named Angel Rojas (David Zayas) to be commissioner since Feral wishes to spend more time rehabilitating his son. In flashbacks, Purvis tries to protect Kringle from her abusive boyfriend Tom Doughty, but goes too far when he stabs him to death and has a psychotic breakdown. # "Faces Of Death"- Six weeks after his fight with William, Jake continues operating as a vigilante while using the bow and arrow that killed his parents to assassinate criminals. Jake's vendetta against Dark Archer brings him into conflict with Eddie. A scientist named Karl Heller has his funding cut by Cyrus Meece, he is forced to turn to crime to finance his experiments. Now calling himself Doctor Death and assisted by his East Indian lab assistant Jab, Hellfire develops develops a lethal chemical agent from pollen extract and enacts a plan to use the poison to extort money from wealthy MegaKat City citizens. Jake kills two of Heller's henchmen, but is wounded when Jab shoots him, though he escapes using a gas pelley. He then gets to Heller's base, meeting him in his lab, and chases him around the building. In order to evade capture, Doctor Death ignites chemicals in his laboratory, killing Jab in the resulting explosion. The police search the lab only to find the mask of Doctor Death remaining. Meanwhile, an undercover cop named Barry Jackson and his wife Kara are killed. The skin found in Jackson's mouth is linked to a hit man, who is apprehended by Furlong after meeting with drug lord Rum Maori. Under questioning, the hit man claims that Kara was sleeping with another man, prompting Furlong to punch him. Rojas takes a blood sample from his arm to confirm that it was him. After the hit man is arrested, he is killed in prison by a man impersonating a police officer. Roy informs Furlong that Kara has died of heart failure and confronts him with his suspicions that they were sleeping together. Furlong confirms it, telling Roy that Kara was going to ask Barry for a dGreenboxrce. Furlong tells Roy that no one is more motivated than him to get justice for Barry and Kara. In flashbacks, Purvis begins a series of crimes that involve plants attacking them. As Feral begins solving these crimes, Purvis kills a member of the Enforcers strike force, informs the Enforcers that Feral killed someone while pretending to be said officer, and frames Feral for the murder. Believing Feral murdered the officer to keep him from testifying, Barnes and the Enforcers arrests Feral. After a trial, Feral is found guilty and sentenced to Blackleg Penitentiary. # "Convicts"- In flashbacks, Feral is adjusting to life in Blackleg Penitentiary after being framed by Purvis, following the same routine every day. Warden Carlson Grey (Ned Bellamy) announces to Feral that he will be transferred to a new section, dubbed "the World's End", by the prison population, without protective custody, and with many of the criminals Feral arrested sent there; all part of a plan by Warden Grey, a man with a grudge against Feral's father Elijah, to kill Feral. Feral is constantly aided by guard Wilson Bishop (Marc Damon Johnson). Feral is further attacked by inmates led by Henry Weaver (Christian Frazier) while defended by convict Peter "Puck" Davies (Peter Mark Kendall). Weaver then has his henchmen beat Puck and send him to the infirmary. Puck later reveals that Feral saved his younger sister and that Puck himself was arrested for stealing a car to meet his girlfriend. In a desperate attempt to save Feral, Robert and Whiskas meet with Fontaine. During a Pink Panther movie shown in the penitentiary, Weaver sits behind Feral and readies a knife to stab him, but a different inmate intervenes and seemingly stabs Feral multiple times instead. Soon after the attack, Feral is pronounced dead. Feral's corpse is wheeled outside Blackleg, where his death is revealed as a ruse by Bishop and Whiskas. He returns to retrieve Puck, when he's confronted by Grey who is knocked unconscious by Bishop. Whiskas, Robert, Feral and Puck reunite with Fontaine on a bridge outside MegaKat. Feral is given a safe house in MegaKat so he can clear his name. However, Puck succumbs to his earlier injuries, much to Feral's shock. In the present day, Jake decides that he needs a man inside the Enforcers after escaping from the police and Eddie suggests that man be Furlong. However, Jake refuses since Furlong wants to send him to prison and because he hates Furlong for arresting him in front of Jenna. Eddie then tells Jake a story of his time in the British Army where the British and the Germans both allied together to celebrate Christmas and that both Jake as well as Furlong want to see justice served. Furlong continues to harass Maori, as a group of renegade police officers decide to take matters involving Maori into their own hands. # "Dr. Viper"- Whilst investigating mobster Rum Maori at his casino, the Virago, Jake sees Maori is confronted by a man in a brown hood, who Eddie identifies as Elroy Purvis AKA Dr. Viper,who was an old opponent for Ulysses Feral. As Dr. Viper and his men take over the casino, Eddie informs Angel Rojas. After subduing the henchmen including Dr. Viper's second-in-command Eli Unable, he orders Rojas and the police attack and confront Dr. Viper. After a fierce battle, Clock King escapes by destroying the supports of a statue forcing Jake to let him leave to save Maori and Rojas, and leaves a puzzle box. After returning to the Bunker with a puzzle left by Dr. Viper, Jake solves it, though is fazed when discovering a signal emitter. An explosion occurs almost killing Jake and Eddie. Rojas and the police become surprised when several Agency members arrive to help with the Dr. Viper case. Furlong meets with Felina to discuss his issue with Jake, as it turns out, Jake is doing good but at the same time, is a vigilante. Felina tells Furlong that he is a good person and will make his own decision. As a civilian, Jake goes to Maori to make a deal with the mobster by telling him of how Dr. Viper targeted Clawson Enterprises. Knowing he is being monitored by agents, Maori refuses to speak until he sees them leave following an order given by Jake. He confesses having made a deal with the Dr. Viper and been involved with Jake's father Robert Clawson. Maori also gives specific details on the arrangements made with Dr. Viper and claims to have broken ties with Dr. Viper after he learned the criminal wished to use the weapons in the city. When Jake asks information about the Dr. Viper's hideout, Maori agrees to give him the information, if he pays for his escape from MegaKat. Jake chooses not to comply and force the information out of Maori, strangling him. Maori, feeling excruciating pain, reluctantly gives him the drive, but warns Jake that he has made an enemy out of the arms dealer. Jake uses the information to track Dr. Viper to a boat called the Lady of Dublin, where Michaels and her team are abducted. Razor is able to save them, however, Michaels looses her hearing in the process and Dark Archer kills Dr. Viper by firing a poison dart at him. In flashbacks, Ulysses Feral continues to flee the law as he tries to clear his name. When Feral secretly approaches Purvis for help, he deduces that Purvis framed him. Purvis electrocutes Feral into unconsciousness, but Feral awakes just as Purvis is preparing to stuff him in a car trunk. Feral asks Sara to report to the Enforcers. Feral follows Purvis into the woods, from where he intends to relocate Lisa Kringle's body. Purvis admits that he framed Feral as the Enforcers eavesdrops on the conversation. They arrest Purvis before he can kill Feral. Purvis is placed in MegaKat Asylum. Nathaniel Barnes offers Feral his job back, but Feral declines as he has other matters with which to deal. # "Housebreaking"- Simon Stagg (William Sadler) is a corrupt businessman that cheats the Moore family out of their life savings which is why Felicia represents them when they are suing Stagg. In order to avoid a lawsuit, Stagg sends his head of security Java to kill them. The couple's young child is the sole survGreenboxr. Felicia takes the boy into her custody and is saved by Razor from Java's attempt. Tommy suggests that they go to Jake's for protection. When Stagg learns that the Moore's son has survived and escaped, he tries to flee to England, knowing that the police would trace it back to him. Razor stops Stagg and forces him to confess everything or he will kill him. Stagg is then killed by Java since Java was paranoid Stagg would give his name to the police. Java goes to Clawson Manor to look for the child only for Jake to attack him. After an intense battle, Jake kills Java with a poker, and says that it was the work of Eddie. The pressure on Sergeant Furlong escalates when Maori's thugs start tailing him. Kara's brother continues to taunt Furlong about how he got his sister killed. Furlong lets him know that Barry wouldn't come out of cover to give Kara a dGreenboxrce, suggesting he's the reason she was killed. Furlong is kidnapped in his home by Maori's men. As Maori moves in to finish Furlong off, the police burst in and arrest them, having used Furlong as bait. In flashbacks, Feral is currently investigating The Lady (Michelle Gomez) as the possible contractor of Matches Malone to attack the Clawsons. He then brutally attacks many hitmen who serve her until one of them reveals she may be in a club called Artemis. Feral tries to enter the Artemis but is denied. Sara arrives and offers to get inside so she can retrieve the information. While Sara and The Lady bond, Feral infiltrates the club until he's captured by Sara. He's tied to a chair and taunted by Sara and The Lady. Feral becomes upset with Sara and ends his engagement with her. The Lady reveals she sent Matches for an employer but the employer never revealed his real name except his alias, "the Philosopher". Feral tells Robert and Walter, who conclude Anthony Greenbox is the one responsible. # "For Good And All"- After an armored truck is robbed, Jake believes that one of the thieves is former marine Martin Bobtail through deduction and alerts Furlong to it. Furlong refuses to believe this since Henshaw was Furlong's commanding officer in Special Forces. Jake finds Henshaw and steals encrypted data, as Furlong prevents the former from getting any information directly from Henshaw. The data is revealed to be plans for robbing armored trucks, which Jake uses to track the thieves. Furlong learns that Bobtail was the mastermind behind the armored truck robberies, but is forced to join Bobtail's team when Bobtail holds his mother Penny hostage. Furlong backs out at last. Jake arrives in time to kill Bobtail when Bobtail is about to kill Mama Furlong. During Jenna's birthday party, Jenna meets Tim Otis, the class president of her school. Tim gives her a drug which is laced a special fear toxin. Jenna is then arrested by the police after having a crash as a result of her drug use. William shuts down a fertilizer plant that Tommy has been running due to inconsistent management and to make matters worse, William had his lawyers find a loophole to avoid paying severance packages. In flashbacks, Feral and Whiskas investigate a serial killer who is targeting members of a phobia support group and extracting their adrenal glands. The killer turns out to be Gerald Crane(Julian Sands) Jonathan's father; and Whiskas are able to save one of his victims, but Crane evades capture. # "The Scarecrow"- Judge Garvey dismisses the plea bargain of Jenna and orders the charges brought to trial. Helping Jenna, Jake begins working on tracking down the supplier of the drug, which is known as Equilibrium ; he discovers that the supplier is called "The Scarecrow", and arranges a meeting through his contacts with the Bratva. The meeting is broken up by the police, and the Scarecrow injects Jake with a dose of the fear toxin. While showing the effects of overdose, the latter still continues his investigation. Walter uses the ingredients to track the location of the Scarecrow, at Ace Chemicals. As the vigilante, Jake is able to confront the Scarecrow and inject him with his fear toxin, causing irreparable damage. Furlong gets Jenna community service and two years of probation, which she begins serving at Felicia's legal office. In flashbacks, Feral and Whiskas investigate Gerald's background and learn his wife died in a fire that he was too scared to rescue her from; believing fear is a human flaw, he is now harvesting adrenal glands in order to create a serum that makes people confront and overcome their greatest fears. After using the serum on himself and overcoming his fear, Gerald injects Jonathan with a much larger dose. Feral and Whiskas arrive and kill Gerald in a gunfight. Jonathan is rushed to the hospital, but the serum has sent him into a state of constant terror, and he may never stop hallucinating his greatest fear: scarecrows. # "Enter The MadKat"- Lenny Ringtail Sr. escapes from prison and goes to MegaKat to look for his son Warren Ringtail. He leaves a message for his son to meet him. Lenny tells the Enforcers about it while they find it a trap, however, Harold saves them as Wonder-Kat and goes to Jake for help, revealing that they are old friends. Warren reveals that his father's boss, revealed to be William Balcus, stole his jokes, leading to Mad Kat trying to kill Balcus, killing other people instead and going to jail. The Mad Kat kidnaps Warren, demanding him to attend a ceremony to kill William and threatening to kill the other guests by the bombs he has planted. Jake and Harold manage to save the guests. Tommy and William later reconcile. In flashbacks, to protect Jake and Catherine from Greenbox, Eddie took them to the country side to stay with his old friend farmer Franklin Davis, whom he served in the army with before coming to the States. There, Jake befriends Franklin and Clarice's adopted son Harold. Jake dismisses Harold as a nice kid from the sticks, before realizing that there is something odd about the farm boy and seeks to find out what it is. # "Sara"- While responding to a break-in at Balcus Corp, Jake engages in combat with a group of mercenaries and The Canary, whom Jake recognizes as Sara. Sara has broken into the William Balcus's safe and stolen a drive. During the fight, Jake steals the drive whilst she manages to escape. Returning to Clawson Manor, Jake puts on a facade as an irresponsible playboy during which he meets Mario Fontaine, who is out of prison and reveals to Jake that he went to medical school with Robert as well as Felicity Smoak, where they were known as the Three Musketeers. Jake later goes to meet with Tommy and Felicia. Felicia introduces Jake to Sara, who is operating as a social worker. Sara deduces Jake's identity. Sara reluctantly gives Jake the address of a meeting place with her employer: a warehouse at the MegaKat City docks. Investigating as the vigilante, he finds the location to be the site of a shootout between the Enforcers and the same mercenaries from Balcus Corp. Believing Fontaine to be involved, Jake also finds evidence of a psychoactive agent being stored there. After finishing decryption of the drive, Jake discovers evidence of Fontaine's criminal organization and becomes suspicious as to why William would be in possession of that. Jake hands it over to reporter Anna Gora (Carly Pope) and confronts Mario as the vigilante. Mario admits to everything and Jake brutalizes him in front of the press. Jake later tells Eddie that William must be investigated while William kills Fontaine in his cell as Dark Kat, telling Fontaine that he has become a liability before killing him. In flashbacks, Feral visits Greenbox to ask him about Karen Jennings' death and the Pinewood Farms program. Greenbox states that Robert Clawson started it to heal every disease and denies his involvement. Feral then shows Greenbox a warrant to see Victor Shard' corpse but Greenbox states they cremated him. Greenbox realizes Feral made a false warrant so he would admit his lies. While leaving MegaKat Asylum, Feral runs across Purvis in the playroom. Later, Purvis overhears Greenbox and Peabody complaining about Feral's interference. Purvis suggests that he help them to kill Feral but Greenbox refuses. Robert works with Whiskas investigating the abductions of street kids by Patti and Doug, Greenbox's operatives, and have been posing as members of the Mayor's Homeless Outreach Program. Mayor Aubrey James announces plans to help MegaKat's homeless kids, rounding them up and shipping them out of town. Patti and Doug hijack one of the buses of street kids, including Sara. After Whiskas's extreme interrogation of an informant, Robert obtains a clue. Robert and Whiskas arrive and catch Patti and Doug while encountering Kyle. Robert makes plans to help the children and upon learning about Feral's failure to get any information, he pays Kyle to sneak into MegaKat Asylum. # "Shrink Wrap"- While investigating William, Jake becomes concerned when Eddie informs him of a series of unexplained suicides of wealthy and powerful women such as Regina Rachelle and Judge Janet Murillo. Jake suspects that the psychologist, Dr. Chance Deegan, may have killed her. Jake goes to see Dr. Deegan to have a session. Jake discovers that Deegan has been manipulating his patients into taking their own lives and kills the doctor by throwing an arrow into his chest as Razor. Meanwhile, Roy is questioned about a shooting incident involving Sergeant Furlong and a suspect. Furlong was claiming that he fired in self-defense, but his story doesn't add up. A forensic scientist's analysis of the angle and blood spatter evidence suggests that Barnyard was not shot from where Furlong says he had shot him. Roy contemplates what he should do and opts for what he thinks is right, so he reports his actual observations, the forensic evidence, and the discrepancies with Furlong's story to Internal Affairs, even though this will brand him as a rat. It turns out that the man Furlong killed was a former Haitian terrorist militia member of the Tonton Macoute, whom he had encountered while in the army during Black Ops in Haiti, and Furlong knew the suspect had committed awful crimes. The whole situation in the end gets kicked under the rug. In flashbacks, Sara infiltrates MegaKat through the air ducts, where she runs into Purvis, who is trying to escape. He tells her how to get to Indian Hill so she can show him how to escape. Sara discovers the elevator that leads her to Indian Hill and overhears a conversation between Greenbox and Peabody. Sara discovers a training room where she finds burned dead bodies. Bridget Whiskas (Michelle Veintimilla) arrives in a new suit and flamethrower, revealing that she suffers from amnesia and that Greenbox sends her test subjects. Sara fails to reason with her and attempts to escape the room, which she discovers is locked. Bridget is not fazed by Sara's attempts to remind her of her life, stating her name is "Firefly". Bridget then fires the flamethrower towards Sara while Greenbox and Peabody watch. # "The Secret Experiments"- Jake breaks into Balcus Corp to investigate William and enters a secret lab where there is a skeleton melted in vat acid and a smashed skull, which is then identified by the police as Susan Williams after Jake sends them an anonymous tip. Jake finds out a scientist working with Walter Morgan had created a program that had similar effects. Jake goes to visit Morgan, but Morgan stabs Jake with the toxin, stating that the program was also his, and that Doctor Death is coming. Jake wakes to seeing Morgan being attacked by Doctor Death. Jake stops him with the help of Feral and Morgan informs him that the substance he injected him with earlier was an experimental antidote for Dr. Death's bone toxin. However, the fight with Doctor Death puts Jake in the hospital. Jake is confronted by Furlong at the hospital, but Jake feels he cannot trust him. Jake as Razor searches for Dr. Death's next victim, but is too late, as Doctor Death had already reached them. The police corner the vigilante and open fire, mistakenly believing that he is the murderer. Jake is badly wounded, but Eddie helps him escape. Jake then goes to MegaKat's catacombs, a popular tourist attraction, to find Doctor Death and kills him. Furlong discovers that Army General Timothy Ashcroft was secretly developing a super soldier serum, which promoted excessive bone growth and turned men into war machines. Though once the federal government learned of his dangerous human test trials, they ordered Ashcroft to stop. However, the general continued the project with funding from Balcus Corp executive Falcon. Ashcroft and Falcon are given a life sentence while Balcus plays the innocent fool. Jake learns that William is planning to destroy the Glades. In flashbacks, Sara begs to be Bridget's servant, making use of Bridget's alter-ego. Jake is troubled after Sara fails to meet with him and learns of her capture. Robert believes that there is a secret room in MegaKat where Greenbox is experimenting on the dead and that the only way to be certain is if they head in themselves. Jake, Feral, and Morgan visit MegaKat to execute their plan, but their motives are revealed and all three are captured. Jake and Morgan are put in a chamber and interrogated by Purvis on Greenbox's behalf. Meanwhile, Feral is brought into another room with Greenbox and introduced to Hannibal, a patient whose skin stretches more than humanly possible. Greenbox places him in a machine and replicates Feral's visage onto Hannibal's face. # '''"Darkness On The Edge of Town"- William kills several scientists working on the device and has it moved. Jake learns that William is making plans to destroy the Glades with the machine and goes to kill him after learning he had the device moved. William reveals he is The Dark Archer and the two fight until William gets the upper hand, discovering Jake's secret, which shocks him. William imprisons Jake, but he manages to escape with help from Eddie and goes to Sergeant Furlong for help. Jake tells him everything and Furlong is revealed to have a sense of humor, mocking Jake on how he couldn't stop William as a vigilante despite knowing fully well the answer. Furlong agrees to help Jake take down William, but in return, Jake has to hold a press conference confessing he is a vigilante and agree to go to prison. Jake surprises Furlong by agreeing to it. In flashbacks, Murray Balcus was Tommy's older brother and William's most favored son. The two brothers had a tense relationship and Murray proved to be a temperamentally difficult child whose constantly misbehavior got Tommy in troubles. When Murray dared his brother to play with matches in the Glades, the fire got out of control. Tommy couldn't put the fire out, got scared and went into shock. Murray died as a result of the arson blaming his younger brother. This tragedy destroyed the Balcus family. Tommy's mother Charlotte committed suicide. The reason William wants to destroy the Glades is because he blames the people there for the death of his wife and son as well as believing that the neighborhood is beyond saving. # "Life Behind Bars"- Jake demands that Furlong honor his part of the deal first before he honors his. Furlong attempts to appeal to Rojas to have the people of the Glades evacuated, however, Rojas refuses due to him distrusting vigilantes and has Furlong suspended as punishment for letting the vigilante go the last time he had the chance to arrest him. Jake learns of Furlong's failure and decides to take matters into his own hands by holding a press conference, claiming that he was involved with William and his plan to destroy the Glades. Jake is arrested while William confirms his claims to Tommy and reveals he is Dark Kat. Furlong is able to sneak Jake out of custody and Jake assigns him to help Morgan destroy the device. Furlong, with help from Morgan, is able to dismantle the device. Jake and Eddie go after William at Balcus Corp. Tommy learns Jake is Razor and gives him permission to kill his father. Jake manages to mortally wound William who reveals that there is a second device shortly before he dies. The device activates and begins to level the east side of the Glades. Jake then turns himself over to the Enforcers and the Agency arrives to take Jake to Slabside Maximum Prison. Before being turned over to the Agency, Furlong admits to Jake that he will always believe that good law enforcement can make up for the bad despite the flaws in the system, however, Jake did the right thing by sacrificing his freedom to increase the people of the Glades' chances of survival. Furlong promises to help find a legal loophole for Jake to get out of prison without revealing his identity and Jake is taken to Slabside, where several inmates begin to greet him violently due to believing Jake to be a frightened billionaire. In flashbacks, disguised as Feral, Hannibal pulls the Enforcers off of MegaKat; however, Catherine later exposes Hannibal as an impostor. Greenbox prepares to detonate a bomb beneath MegaKat and tells Ms. Peabody to transfer the patients to another facility. Greenbox starts the bomb's countdown under the White-Haired Lady's orders. With Purvis's help, Feral and Walter stop the bomb. Peabody escapes in a bus with Greenbox's other monsters, and encounters a shocked Vertigo on the street when Moxie sends him to kill the monsters; Peabody knocks him out, prompting Butch and his gang to flee. Greenbox is arrested and Robert tells Eddie of his plans to find the secret council that wants him dead. A homeless woman opens the abandoned bus, unwittingly releasing the monsters upon MegaKat; among them is a boy identical to Jake. Category:SWAT Kats